eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Apetaur
“I do not mind nor fear the guns of these ‘Shemarrians’, but I will not stand and be pelted by my own dead! There is no glory in being trapped under the bodies of my own men, waiting to be ripped apart limb from limb by those accursed beasts the ‘Shemarrians’ ride!” ---Centurion Claxxos, Kittani Warrior, after an encounter in the Georgia wilds with the Horrorwoods Tribe. EcoS-K-19 Apetaur Warmount aka ‘Shedril’ The ‘Apetaur’ is another Horrorwoods ‘mongrel’ warmount whose ancestry seems to be a mix of Creax Armored Rover, Kittani War Crab, and Titan Robotics Combat Robot. The quad-legged lower torso of the Creax serves as the base of a heavily armored torso, carrying massive shoulders and arms that reach all the way to the ground, and a hunched forward head that is a cross between the Creax’s and a gorilla or mandril. The rider sits on the back of the neck, shielded by the flange-like shoulders on either side. The Apetaur is slow and ponderous, but incredibly strong, and for a Warmount, very intelligent, so much so that it is arguably truly sentient. The Apetaur is possessed of a gorilla-like intelligence and attitudes and can be described as a gentle giant for the most part, but is possessed of near-berserker rage when angered. The Apetaur is smart and proficient enough with its large hand-paws that it can perform simple labor tasks, and can hold and use simple weapons like clubs and giant swords, though not firearms. In combat, though, the Apetaur is just as likely to pick up and throw objects (trees, boulders, enemy troops) at an enemy. The Apetaur’s higher intelligence also gives the Warmount a higher psionic potential, reflected in the giants’ greater sensitivity and perception of their surrounding environment. Because of their slow speed, but great versatility, Apetaurs frequently are assigned to rear-echelon roles in the Horrorwoods Tribe, supporting caravans, escorting tribal movements, large animal herding, and helping defend settlements. Tinkers and Shamanesses often ride Apetaurs and use them as giant assistants, and Horrorwoods ‘Forest Wardens’ often include them as part of patrols and work details. In the Shemarrian Star Nation Horrorwoods planetary enclaves, Apetaurs are a common sight around settlements, helping in labor-intensive operations such as construction projects and civil engineering. Abilities Note that the rider and passenger are -2 to strike because of the partial protection afforded by the massive shoulders and the head crest of the Apetaur. Leaping By using its oversized arms as pistons, pushing against the ground, and swinging its torso, the Apetaur can leap, about 10 ft across/8 ft up. Climbing Using its long arms to pull itself up, the Apetaur can climb awkwardly, with a skill of 50%. Sensor Systems Some Apetaurs even sport sensor masts similar to those mounted on the Titan Robots. Weapons Systems Modular Weapons (2) The Apetaur has provision for torso-mounting two weapons similar to those standard to the Monst-rex. Plus, it can mount autocannon similar to those on the Creax. Autocannon Retractable Vibroclaws The three-fingered hand-paws of the Apetaur feature retractable vibro-claws similar to Titan Robotics designs. Optional Handheld Weaponry The Apetaur can hold and use oversized melee weapons such as maces, axes, clubs, and swords. Apetaurs are often supplied with copies of such weapons as the Triax H-series Electro-Mace, Vibro-Axe, Blast Hammer, and Defense Shield, although Apetaurs are just as likely to uproot a tree to use as a club, pick up and throw loose rubble and vehicles, or catapult/swing unlucky enemy soldiers as improvised melee weapons. Optional Forearm-Mounted Rail Gun(s) Each forearm can be fitted with a rail gun similar to the T-001 rail gun of the TCR. Optional Shoulder Missile Launchers (2) The Apetaur can be fitted with large shoulder missile launchers similar to those mounted on the Titan Combat Robot. Each launcher has 150 MDC and holds 5 medium range missiles. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. The Apetaur has a very intelligent (high animal/low primate) persona similar to that of a gorilla; calm, curious, affectionate with friends, but vicious and savage when threatened or when defending its rider/friends. They bond readily with their riders, fight alongside them, and have been known to carry stricken riders from the battlefield. They can express themselves through grunts and howls, though it has also been reported that some older Apetaurs may express/entertain themselves with crude attempts at art (the equivalent of rough finger-painting or drawing in dirt) or music (banging objects together for sound effects). Typically has the following: Same programming as for the base Monst-rex * W.P. (Ancient) Small Thrown Weapons (6th level) The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Apetaur intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding), Technical: Lore (identify, D-Bee, Demons and Monsters, Cattle & Animals), Military (Camouflage), Physical (Boxing, Wrestling), Wilderness (Hunting, Blend), and W.P. Ancient (cannot take ranged weapons like crossbows, slings, and spears). Combat Apetaurs are generally gentle, but once engaged in combat, they are berserkers, smashing any foes close by, tossing objects or foes at those out of reach, and use anything large enough to hold as a bludgeon. Body Block/Ram (2 attacks) 3d6 MD plus 50% chance of knocking opponents down(lose initiative and 2 APMs) Ecotroz Fragement The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Apetaur an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Apetaur has the following Natural Psionic Abilities (no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 6th level with regards to range and proficiency. * Sense Evil * See Aura * Sixth Sense/Danger Sense The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience, and NEW BUILT EShemar constructs are immune to this) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Variants EcoS-K-19Sc The Skullcrushers have somehow managed to acquire the templates for the Apetaur and now construct and Awaken their own. The Horrorwoods have sometimes expressed concern about granting the Skullcrushers such, as the Tribe’s Apetaurs are much more savage and angry than Horrorwoods warmounts, the Skullcrushers’ versions apparently having acquired the same angry and bloodthirsty attitudes as their riders. EcoS-K-19Scs get +1 APM, and +1 to strike/parry in melee combat. Skullcrusher Apetaurs (sometimes called ‘gorillanators’) can be visually distinguished by having more massive jaws (2d4 MD bite) , and are often adorned with spikes (+1d4 to body blocks/rams/kicks) and/or the bones of fallen enemies. Another telltale is that both arms are fitted with ‘Goddess Hammer’ Gatling Cannon. Goddess Hammer This weapon consists of six rail gun barrels (adapted from the Shemarrian ‘carbine’) in a gatling arrangement, set for rapid-fire, trading range for sheer volume of fire, and fed from ammunition drums on the Apetaur’s back. Category:Apetaur Category:Warmount Category:Horrorwood Warmount Category:Variants Category:Titan Robotis